Coming Alive
by PhoneFics
Summary: Niz spinoff from my fic Living With Scars. Elizabeth was content with her life. She knows what to expect and she likes that. Then he comes into her life, taking claim to a place in her life that she hadn't intended to fill. Can they make it work or will the past be too much for her to build a future?
1. Intrigue

**Chapter One**

 **~ . ~**

Intrigue

 **~ . ~**

Nikolas had to have misheard him, that had to be it, finding the alternative too hilarious to be true. Meeting his brother's eyes, he couldn't help but laugh in amusement. To think that a girl roughly Emily's size laid him out without any strain had him laughing till his sides hurt. God it had been so long since he has laughed this hard and he finds that he could get used to it. His laughter only proved to upset his brother further, however, forcing him to school his features and remember his manners.

"Laugh all you want, but this ain't going anywhere, man." Lucky says seriously. "This girl coming to town's not a coincidence."

"I highly doubt this girl can gain any control over Emily." Nikolas counterd before taking a sip of his drink. "It's a moot point, either way, Lucky. Emily's bound to do whatever she feels she has to regardless of what anyone says."

"You would think so." Lucky shakes her head. "Emily has been in a fragile state. It's on us as her friends to make sure that nothing gets in the way of her recovery. That includes stopping this jerk from taking advantage."

"Agreed." Nikolas accepts. "But it's also on us to accept her choices. Despite our own misgivings."

"Forever the diplomat." Lucky shakes his head. "Emily is so wrapped up in this girl it's not even funny, man. She's already gotten Em to consider her a friend."

"The horror!" Nikolas mocks. "In that case, we should alert the authorities posthaste and have that scoundrel behind bars for ever thinking about being friends with Emily."

"Could you be serious for one second, huh?"

"Funny." Nikolas smirks. "I am typically percieved as the serious one. Guess we're switching roles on this one. Seeing as I don't see the harm in two girls being friends."

"Sure, that's how it starts out. Then she slowly gets into Emily's head." Lucky states firmly as he points to his temple. "Before you know it, she'll have them eloping in Vegas."

"A tad melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" Lucky demands of him. "Emily invited her to the gala. We need to get there and prove they aren't good for her."

"Fine." Nikolas says as he rises to his feet. "But only because I know there's no talking you out of it."

The ride to the Quartermaine estate was filled with Lucky coming up with different ways to open Emily's eyes to the the wool that's been pulled over her. All Nikolas got from the ride over was that Lucky was equally affected by this random girl that has come crashing into their orbit unannounced. The closer they got to the estate, the more Nikolas wanted to come face to face with this girl. To see for himself just what she was about.

"There's Emily." Lucky points out when they enter the ballroom. "Let's go talk to her."

"Isn't that the girl by the bar?" Nikolas counters, not wanting to face Sarah tonight, having said all that there was to say already. Their conversations becoming redundant by now.

"Yeah." Lucky says before looking at him. "I thought you never met her."

"A girl I never met standing with the guy you can't stand." Nikolas clasps a hand on his shoulder. "Not exactly the most complex equation, Lucky."

Keeping a step behind his brother, he takes the time to just observe her, seeing a playful smirk cross her lips as they talk, finding himself intrigued, to say the least. Then her shield goes up at the sight of them and he sees her defensive stature in all its glory. Now, as complex equations go, this girl was definitely complex in the most enticing way.

"Do I really need to remind you of what happened last time?" Elizabeth subtly threatens his brother, pulling him from his thoughts. "It's their choice. I suggest you let them make it."

"Even if the choice is a bad one?" he voices, daring her to step into the game with him.

"Especially then." Elizabeth smirks, clearly seeing through his challenge. "What's life without a few bad choices?"

"Nikolas." Lucky states before he could speak. "Let's go, man."

"You always listen to your brother, Prince?" Elizabeth throws out, returning the challenge. "And here I thought royalty called the shots. Guess they leave that to the jesters where you're from."

"Its a dangerous game you're playing at." Nikolas steps up to her with a smirk of his own. "A Cassadine's pride isn't one to be messed with."

"What about the rest of him?" Elizabeth whispers, mere inches from his face, his body reacting almost immediately. "Cuz I can come up with a few bad choices for us to make if you're game."

"My brother's not interested." Lucky states irritably, though Nikolas's mind was already on overdrive.

"Yet another choice that's not up to you." Elizabeth says simply, her eyes never leaving his. "What do you say, Prince? Dare to live a little?"

"Careful what you wish for." Nikolas whispers as he snakes one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt."

"That's half the fun." Elizabeth counters before swiftly taking claim to his lips.

The moment her lips touched his the whole world melted away and he couldn't care less where he was or who could see. All sense of mannerisms completely thrown out the door as the kiss deepens, logical thought but background noise as he took claim to her and she him. He was almost so lost in her that she could ask him literally anything and he'd give it up without contest. But then reality budged in and they were ripped away from each other by the last person he expected.

"This can't be real." Sarah mutters, glancing between the two. "Tell me this isn't real."

"How about we blow this joint?" Elizabeth asks him, ignoring the intrusion altogether. "Maybe pick up where that kiss left off."

"Nikolas..." Sarah states at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Please."

"Unless you'd rather stay?" Elizabeth counter her previous suggestion, undoubtedly seeing the conflict in his eyes.

"My jag is right outside." Nikolas turns away from Sarah, deciding to put the final nail in the coffin."Ladies, first."

"Nikolas, man." Lucky stops him. "You really gonna do this to her?"

"We've been over for a month." Nikolas states with a shrug. "She's all yours."

Turning his back on Lucky and Sarah, he guides Elizabeth to his jag, needing to be out of there in the worst possible way. He knows that he had gone there to keep the peace between Emily and Lucky, but maybe a little challenge will help Emily. Maybe Lucky challenging her will get her to finally make a choice. Just as he did walking away from Sarah for good.

Glancing over at the girl that has chosen to enter his life, Nikolas couldn't help but wonder just what will come of them. Was this simply a bad choice for the night or could it mean something more? He knows he should feel guilty because Emily told him she was sisters with Sarah, but he doesn't. He is a strong believer in all things happen for a reason and he's certain it still stands true.

"Still got time to back out." Nikolas says when they get into his hotel room that he rented earlier that night, not wanting to have to travel back to Spoon Island after the party. "Now's your chance."

"You see me running for the door?" Elizabeth counters staring into his eyes.

"No."

"And you?" Elizabeth counters with a smirk. "You really think you can survive a bad choice like me?"

"I'll take my chances."

"Good."

As her lips come crashing down onto his, he loses all sense of complex thoughts, allowing himself to lose himself in someone for the first time in such a long time. He couldn't say what it was about her exactly that had him drowning in her essence, but he wasn't complaining. One night or something more, he is willing to see this through to whatever end.

* * *

 **Note: For the love of Niz. I think I was having a little too much fun writing them. Hope you enjoyed and we'll see where this takes us.**


	2. Friends

**Chapter Two**

 **~ . ~**

Friends

 **~ . ~**

Riding the launch back to the mainland, Nikolas thinks back on his night with Elizabeth, knowing exactly what awaits him when he gets to the local diner. From Lucky's tone of voice, it was clear that he had a strong opinion where his night was concerned. Not one to hide from his choices, Nikolas got ready and boarded the launch with zero regrets. Getting to the diner, he couldn't resist the smile on his face at the sight of Emily, who looked happier than he's seen her in a while. Clearly she and Lucky spoke before he got there and she has made a decision as he had predicted. One Lucky didn't agree with.

"So, a little birdie told me that you left the party with Elizabeth last night." Emily comments after she accepts his hug.

"Is that what we're calling him now?" Nikolas counters with a gesture to his brother.

"Ha. Ha." Lucky shakes his head before throwing him a straw. "Guess you found a sense of humor while you lost your common sense."

"That, dear brother, is a matter of perspective." Nikolas counters. "Clearly I don't share your bias where she's concerned."

"What is it with these people that's got you both acting looney?" Lucky asks seriously. "Do you even care that you hurt Sarah? That's her sister, man."

"Lucky's got a point on that one." Emily admits. "I mean, they are sisters..."

"Sarah and I have been over for a while now." Nikolas points out to both of them. "As far as their relations, it's not like they are close by any means. What Sarah mentioned of her sister, the two barely know each other."

"So that's supposed to make it okay?" Lucky counters seriously. "Can you seriously say you have no regrets about what you did?"

"I can seriously say I have no regrets." Nikolas assures, meeting his eyes firmly.

Just as Lucky was gearing up to say something else, Elizabeth came walking into the diner with Zander, both vibrantly unaffected by the eyes that followed them to the counter. Zander was the one to look their way, prompting Emily to excuse herself and join him at the counter. The look on her face made Nikolas happy for her, knowing she deserved all the happiness in the world.

 **~ . ~**

She wasn't at all thrilled to be going to the diner, but she refused to let Zander go alone, so, there she was. Lucky is a tiny person, he couldn't really cause Zander any real damage, but she wouldn't take her chances. Not where he's concerned. Walking into the diner, she almost faltered at the sight of Nikolas, but she kept her composure and made it to the counter without incident.

"Hey Liz." Emily greets her when she walks over to them.

"Em." she replies with a slight smile. "Bestie has a proposition for you."

"I can speak for myself, thank you." Zander nudges her, causing her to laugh at his expression. "Real mature."

"Never claimed to be." Elizabeth counters.

"Don't I know it." Zander laughs before shaking his head and turning to Emily. "Can we sit?"

"Sure." Emily smiles brightly. "Gotta admit, she's got me curious."

"Good." Zander slides his hand into hers. "We'll be right there, Liz."

"Just go." Elizabeth waves them off, smirking. "My mushy meter is full."

Elizabeth watches as they walk off to sit down together, truly thankful that lasr night worked out for the better with them. She knows that he's scared to open himself up to others, but it was long overdue for him to find love. He's a good person and good people deserve love. Turning back to the counter, she sensed him walk up behind her, but she doesn't react. Letting him choose to speak first.

"Elizabeth."

"Prince." she replies, turning to meet his eyes. "Need something?"

"Something like that." he admits. "Can we talk?"

"Thought I said all that needed to be said last night." she counters with an arch of her eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"No. I think you covered the main points of a one night stand quite well." Nikolas says simply. "I was hoping for a conversation on the more platonic side."

"You want to be friends?" she laughs at the thought.

"You're friends with Emily." he points out. "Why is a friendship with me more obsurd?"

"Well, for one, I didn't sleep with Em." she says simply, accepting the glass of tea from the waitress.

"Ah, so, you're embarrassed by what happened and can't stand the thought of seeing me afterwards."

"I don't do _embarrassed._ " Elizabeth says plainly. "I only ever make choices I can live with. As far as seeing you afterwards...I haven't run for the door, have I?"

"Then why not be friends?" Nikolas counters with a smirk. "It's not like you have anything to lose by doing so."

"What angle are you playing at?" Elizabeth meets his eyes firmly. "What could you possibly gain by being friends with me?"

"Why does there have to be an angle?" Nikolas counters with an arched eyebrow. "Can't I want to be your friend for the sake of friendship alone?"

"Fine, Prince." Elizabeth says with a shrug of her shoulder. "You wanna be friends...let's be friends. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me drive that jag of yours." she says with a smirk. "One time up the winding road."

"Deal."

"Seriously?" she looks at him in disbelief. "You'd actually let me drive that thing?"

"I'm assuming it's a test of trust, is it not?"

"So to speak."

"Then yes." he says simply as he hands her the keys to his jag. "I'm serious."

"Nicely played, Prince." she muses as she fiddles with his key before tossing it back to him. "I'll let you know when I decide."

Walking over to Zander, she whispers in his ear that she'll see him later before walking out of diner to get some fresh air and clear her head. Though he implied he doesn't have an angle, she can see it in his eyes that he was playing at something. Whether it's good or bad, she wasn't entirely sure, but maybe it just might be worth the risk. It's not like he wasn't right, she really had nothing to lose by accepting his friendship. So, what harm could it really do to be friends with him?

 **~ . ~**

Smiling to himself, Nikolas was pleased with the recent turn of events with Elizabeth, knowing she'll enter this new game for the sole purpose of figuring out what angle he was trying to play with her. Last night, he had accepted her terms, not seeing any reason not to. Talking to her that morning, however, he was more than happy to put a new spin on their relationship. Something about her calls to him in ways he couldn't possibly describe. For someone with as vast a vocabulary reserve as he, that's saying something.

"You really like her, huh?" Emily asks him as Zander leaves.

"She's different." Nikolas says fondly. "She treats me differently than I'm used to."

"That's good?"

"Yeah." he laughs softly. "She doesn't sensor herself for my benefit. She gives me truth and I appreciate that."

"Doesn't hurt that she's drop dead gorgeous, right?"

"That's definitely a plus, yes." he smirks. "She's just so self-aware that she makes it okay for me to be myself."

"Yeah, she does that for me to." she admits. "It's so natural with her."

"Exactly."

"I'm happy for you." Emily says truthfully. "I hope you can find a way to make it work."

"Same here." Nikolas concedes. "For you and Zander, I mean. It's clear he makes you happy."

"He does." Emily smiles softly. "I can't believe I ever let myself push him away."

Lucky having long since walked off, the two friends sit down to have breakfast together knowing that they're willing to accept the fall out from pursuing their heart's desire. Talking about the upcoming holiday season, Nikolas truly couldn't wait to bring some festivities to Spoon Island. He has already purchased the decorations. He just needed to make time to decorate. Saying goodbye to Emily, he decides to head to the island to figure out just how he wanted to decorate.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm never one to back down from a challenge." Elizabeth voices, catching him off guard as he awaited the launch. "So...you're on. You want to be friends, let's be friends."

"Is this another one of your bad choices?"

"No...maybe...I don't know." she sighs, walking over to him. "All I know is that I want to know you. What comes after that...I don't know. You okay with that?"

"Yeah." he smiles slightly. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Decorating

**Chapter Three**

 **~ . ~**

Decorating

 **~ . ~**

Elizabeth was sitting in the local diner, enjoying a cup of hot cocoa, more than ready for this season to pass. Taking a sip of her beverage, she relishes in it's warmth. She was almost finished when Nikolas walked in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You kiss all your friends, Prince?" Elizabeth voices as he takes a seat across from her.

"Its only polite." he counters with a slight smirk.

"Remind me to be there when you kiss Lucky's cheek."

"That will never happen." he laughs softly. "Besides, he's my brother."

"Ah, that's right." she says as she sets her empty cup down. "I knew there was a reason I haven't bashed his face in lately."

"Should I take that to mean he has given you reason to?"

"More than enough reasons, I assure you." Elizabeth says simply. "Being your brother will only get him so far, however, so remind him of that."

"I'll be sure to speak to him about that the first chance that presents itself. Until then, I have a proposition for you."

"You've peaked my interest." she counters with an arched eyebrow. "Which equivalents to about two minutes of my attention, so, make it count."

"You. Me. Spoon Island."

"You've got me so far..."

"Decorating for Christmas."

"And...you've lost me." she says as she rises to her feet. "I don't do holidays. Christmas least of all."

"Come on. Give it a chance. I just finished receiving a boat load of decorations and I could use the help."

"You have an island of servants, Prince, I'm certain you have more than enough help."

"I want this year to be different. I want to decorate the place myself." he explains. "My uncle will be away for the rest of the year and I'd appreciate having a friend to decorate with."

"Emily loves Christmas." Elizabeth voices as she leans against the table, her face close to his. "Why not ask her?"

"Maybe it's you I want to spend time with." Nikolas counters. "Maybe all of this is just my way of getting some time alone with you."

"And maybe you're barking up the wrong tree." she counters. "Maybe you should look for someone else to warm your bed."

"And maybe you need to give me a little more credit than that." Nikolas says seriously. "We've hung out more than a few times without a single instance of me pushing the line. I enjoy your company. Is that okay?"

"Sure. If that's all it is." Elizabeth says simply, standing upright. "Decorating, huh? Maybe I could get into that, but not for too long. I still can't stand the holiday."

"Works for me." he admits, rising to his feet. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Now?"

"No better time than the present." he says simply, holding his hand out to her. "Wouldn't want you to change your mind."

"Let me guess, you hold hands with all your friends, as well?" Elizabeth says as she slides her hand into his, following him out of the diner.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No." Elizabeth says as they walk down to the pier where the launch awaits. "I don't."

"Good to know." he smiles slightly as he helps her onto the launch. Holding her hand as they ride the launch to the island.

Arriving at the estate, he instructs Alfred that they are not to be disturbed before he shows her into the living room where they'll begin their decorating. Watching her walk about the room, he can see her fighting herself, the desire to give into the holiday being fought off profusely. For brief moments, he can see a light shine through her eyes and that gave him hope. He'll get her to give Christmas another chance. One way or another, he swears it.

"So...where do we begin?" Elizabeth voices, finally meeting his eyes.

"Lady's choice." Nikolas says with a gesture to the room. "Name it."

"The tree." she says as she turns away from him to the massive tree in the corner. "That's where we start."

"Okay." Nikolas stands beside her. "The tree it is."

They had been decorating for nearly three hours when Nikolas noticed it was starting to snow outside. Remembering their conversation from the other day, he decides to help her give that another chance, as well.

"You know how I feel about the snow." Elizabeth says simply, wanting him to give up the idea of going outside. "I can't see it the way you want me to."

"Five minutes." Nikolas says as he slides his hands into hers. "That's all I ask."

"Five minutes." she concedes after another long moment. "Not a second longer."

"That's all I need." Nikolas says with a slight smirk before walking with her to the front door to get her jacket, ensuring that she remains cozy while they're outside.

Taking in a deep breath she walks with him out of the house and into the snow as it blankets the ground beneath them. Immediately she could feel the cold and wetness combined, nearly sprinting for the door and the comfort it promises within. With his hands on her shoulders as he stands behind her, he talks her through it, knowing she's a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for.

"Forget the past. Forget the cold and the wet." Nikolas whispers in her ear. "Just try to look at the world as it is. Try to look at the snow as it floats down from the sky...as it covers the world in a blanket of white."

"How can you love something so cold and frigid?" she questions him, turning to meet his eyes.

"Where you see cold and frigid, I see beauty and innocence." Nikolas explains, reaching up one hand to caress her cheek. "I see strength and vulnerability all at once."

"You see all that in frozen water?"

"I see all that in you." Nikolas corrects, smiling softly when she turns away from him, knowing she would. "You're more than you want the world to see."

"I'm exactly what I'm perceived to be." Elizabeth states, turning to meet his eyes once more. "You only see what you want."

"I see your truth even if you'd prefer I didn't." Nikolas counters. "Go out with me."

"What?" she looks at him in disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"I've never been more sane." he says firmly. "I won't ask you for forever. I know that's not who you are. All I ask is for right now. This moment. For as long as you're willing to give me."

"If you want to sleep with me again just say so." Elizabeth states. "You don't.."

"It's not that and you know it." Nikolas leans in kissing her softly. "I want you. All of you. For as long as I can. Say you'll go out with me."

"You can literally have any girl in the world..."

"So that's a yes?" Nikolas cuts her off with a slight smirk.

"Yes." she whispers, laying her forehead against his. "It is your funeral after all."

"I'll take my chances."

Dropping her defenses for the moment, Elizabeth allows herself to give into his loving embrace, believing for a moment that this could possibly be the right choice. That this wasn't going to be the worst decision of her life. Closing her eyes, she loses herself in his kiss, wanting him so desperately to be right. For there to truly be more to her than even she can see.

"I still don't like the snow." she whispers as they lay their foreheads against each other's.

"Baby steps." he replies with a soft chuckle. "We've got more than enough time."

"Sure, Prince." she takes a deep breath in. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
